Como perros y gatos
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: Problemas maritales entre parejas KOF 5to capitulo "La boda de Leo y Ralf"...
1. Chapter 1 Mary and Terry

Como perros y gatos

"los personajes perteneces a SNK, la trama es mía"

capitulo 1

**"Rompimientos y reconciliaciones"**

Mary/Terry

Estaba leyendo un Nuevo libro llamado "Mentiras en Venecia" estaba en una parte interesante cuando mi celular empezó a timbrar, lo tome y vi que era Terry, mi novio, teníamos 4 meses de salir juntos, nos habíamos conocido en el primer día en Estados Unidos y un mes después (mes lleno de coqueteos, cumplidos y salidas) nos convertimos en novios, sin embargo en las últimas dos semanas nos habíamos distanciado, aunque más bien es el que creo me había estado evitando, en ese momento teníamos 4 días sin vernos o hablarnos; en fin sin más conteste.

—Hola, Terry.

—Hey, Mary. —contesto del otro lado

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Crees que podamos ir al parque un rato, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

— ¡Claro!, ¿en el parque de siempre?

—Si, en el banco de siempre. Hmm te parece ¿en una hora?

—No hay problema

—Bien, adiós.

—Hasta luego.

Eso no me daba buena espina, presentía que no era algo bueno sin embargo, me aliste ya que como era sábado yo aún andaba en pijama y salí rumbo al parque, todavía no era tiempo pero quería dar una vuelta, cuando paso la hora fui al lugar acordado y ahí estaba Terry, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara

— ¡Hey! —me dijo y se acercó a darme un beso en la comisura de los labios

—Hola

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? —me dijo claramente incómodo y pasándose la mano en el cabello

—Bien y ¿tu?

—Sí, yo muy bien

—Entonces… de ¿Qué querías hablar Terry? — le dije sentándome en el banco, el imito mi acción.

—Es que bueno… yo veras Mary, te quiero pedir un tiempo, ya sabes para tener mi espacio —dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso

—Un tiempo y ¿para qué quieres un tiempo Bogard? Yo no soy partidaria de ellos y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé; pero veras yo… estoy confundido y quisiera aclarar mis sentimientos

— ¿Qué quieres aclarar? Para mi es sencillo, sientes algo por mi o no. Yo te quiero y lo tengo claro— le dije directamente

—Pero sabes que yo no soy así, sabes que soy inseguro y me cuesta tomar decisiones así como clasificar mis sentimientos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Conociste a alguien más?

— ¡¿Qué?! no, no, no, no. Absolutamente no.

—Entonces ¿Qué tienes que decidir?

—Por favor Mary, te lo ruego. No estamos terminando, solo te pido un tiempo. —me dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual al parecer lo había hecho inconscientemente.

—Está bien Terry, ¡pero! Si conozco a alguien en este tiempo esto se termina.

—Pero, pero, no ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!.

—Esa es mi condición y solo así acepto —le dije decididamente

—Está bien —dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Bueno entonces, hasta pronto supongo

—Sí, hasta pronto —me dijo suspirando

¡Vaya! había sido una de las conversaciones más cortas que habíamos tenido.

Ya había a pasado un mes desde que Terry me había pedido un tiempo y no lo había vuelto a ver ni siquiera en la calle vagabundeando. Cuando nos conocimos fue porque me había perdido en la gran ciudad de New York y no sabía que hacer, tenia que llegar a la casa de una amiga… afortunadamente el se acerco y me ayudo a encontrar la dirección que buscaba.

En este mes había conocido a varios chicos y sin duda muy lindos, había tenido algunas citas en las que no pasó nada serio… y no podía sacarme al vago de Terry de la cabeza esto se estaba poniendo mal.

Era domingo y estaba dando un repaso a mi departamento cuando el teléfono de mi sonó. Era Terry.

—Bueno

— ¿Mary?

— ¿Terry?

—SI, hey podemos salir y hablar un rato — me dijo con voz alegre. Eso por alguna razón me molesto. Y no tengo idea de lo que me impulso a hacer lo siguiente… tal vez el SPM* o yo que sé.

—No, no volveremos a salir terminamos y no me vuelvas a marcar, porque no regresaremos

— ¿Qué? Pero…

Colgué

Después me di cuenta que había terminado con el chico más lindo y tierno del mundo. ¡Rayos!

Una hora después el sonido del timbre se escuchó en mi departamento fui a abrir.

—Hola Cariño

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Terry? Te dije que terminamos. Te odio.

— ¿Si? pues yo te amo.

Maldito, era la primera vez que me lo decía

—Demonios yo también te amo Terry.

—Entonces si ambos nos amamos creo que podemos regresar —dijo y me beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habíamos salido a un bar, con nuestros amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos estabas viendo esa estúpida castaña siliconada?!

— ¡Que yo no la estaba viendo, Mary entiéndelo!

— ¡Yo vi claramente como la mirabas!

— ¡Ah ¿sí?, pues entonces creo deberías ir con el oculista a que te de unos lentes!

— ¡Eres un idiota Terry!

— ¡Y tu una necia y terca!

— ¡TERMINAMOS!

— ¡¿Terminamos?! Genial me rompiste el corazón, ¡bien pues me iré con "la castaña siliconada"! —dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Demonios.

Lo jale de la mano haciendo que se diera media vuelta y lo bese, el me correspondió, nos separamos lentamente.

—Te amo, Princesa

—Te amo, Bogard

—No me digas Bogard

Rayos, toda la gente se nos había quedado viendo como si estuviéramos locos.

Nos sonrojamos.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran vacaciones de verano, yo vivía en la ciudad de Showthon en un pequeño apartamento, el mismo edificio muy cerca estaba el de Terry, yo me iría a New York a visitar a mi amiga Susan, así que Terry se quedaría en Showthon por lo que le pedí que cuidara de mi lindo perro "Antón", tiene un hermoso pelaje, era exactamente color blanco. Lo había ganado en una feria cuando era niña, lo había ganado en el tiro al blanco. Lo se era raro que dieran perritos de premio, pero era legal y yo me había enamorado de ese perro, si, lo amaba.

Las tres semanas con mi amiga habían sido geniales ya estaba de regreso a Japón, había llegado dos días antes de lo que le había dicho a Terry que llegaría por lo que pase a mi departamento a dejar mis cosas y luego fui al de Terry. Cuando llegue iba a tocar el timbre, pero justo en ese momento Terry abrió la puerta, al parecer iba de salida.

— ¡Mary!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo entre sorprendido y ¿nervioso?

— ¡Hey! Es ¿Qué acaso no te alegras de verme?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero se suponía que llegabas pasado mañana —me dijo nerviosamente y pasándose la mano en el cabello

—Bueno, era sorpresa amor. — dije y me alza para abrazarlo y darle un beso el cual me correspondió.

—Vamos adentro, amor.

— ¡NO!, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

— ¿Qué?, no amor estoy cansada vamos adentro —entonces lo recordé— además quiero ver a Antón

Dije eso mientras me adentraba en su departamento e iba al lugar donde había dejado la camita de mi perro, pero no estaba así que lo llame, pero no vino

—Terry, ¿Dónde está Antón?

—Jejeje, bueno yo… amor eh bueno creo que esta por aquí ¿Antón?

— ¡Bogard!, ¿Dónde está?

—Yo… lo perdí —dijo en un susurro viendo al piso

— ¡¿QUE?! ¿COMO PUDISTE PERDER A MI ANTON?

—Tranquila amor, yo-yo so-lo Salí al bu-buscar trabajo y cuando regrese ya-ya no estaba, llevo una ho-hora buscándolo, incluso fui a los al-alrededores del edificio

—Terry, se supone que lo deje contigo porque tú lo ibas a cuidar maldita sea

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que… —lo interrumpí

—Diablos, Terry ¡TERMINAMOS!

— ¡¿Qué?! no puedes romper conmigo solo por un perro, apenas tenías 13 años con el, no podías quererlo tanto... creo

— ¡Yo amaba a ese perro, y claro que puedo romper contigo por eso, acabo de hacerlo! Y te juro que si vuelves a aparecer rogándome que volvamos a estar juntos, te voy hacer una de mis llaves.

— ¡Amor, por favor!, podemos buscarlo o… puedo comprarte otro perro idéntico pero por favor Mary…

—Eso es lo que ibas a hacer ¿verdad?, ibas a comprar otro perro cuando yo llegue ¿cierto?

—Yo… bueno ¡No sabía que hacer!

—Nada Terry, de ahora en adelante serás el ex novio que perdió a mi perro y… —me vi interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de su apartamento

—Voy a contestar, no te vayas Mary

Levanto el teléfono

— ¿Bueno?... Si… ¡Oh gracias a dios!... si espera ahora voy por el… Mary está aquí… exacto… ahora voy.

Terry, colgó.

—Amor, antes de que me sigas gritando, me llamo Andy

—¿Andy?

—Sí, mi hermano, vive en el piso de abajo junto con Mai, dice que… encontró a Antón en su departamento

— ¡¿En verdad?! Vamos, quiero ver a mi perro

—Mary, espera, no terminamos ¿verdad? Lo siento, amor por favor perdóname, yo te amo, por favor.

—Yo… está bien te perdono —dije con un suspiro. El me dio un beso

— Terry ten a tu perro—dijo entrando el menor de los Bogard, con Antón en su brazos

— ¡Antón! —exclame arrebatándoselo de las manos

—Así que tú eres la novia de Terry, por un momento creí que la había estado inventando y se había comprado a este perro para no estar solo — los dos nos carcajeamos mientras Terry fruncía el ceño

—Sí, si bueno Andy ya te puedes ir

— ¡Hey hermano espera!, me debes un muslo una alita de pollo frito

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué diablos yo tendría que deberte eso?

—Bueno, yo estaba preparándome para comer ya que Mai se fue con sus amigas, y fui al baño por cinco minutos, y cuando regreso que es con lo que me encuentro con un perro blanco en mi encimera, devorándose mi comida, así que ¿Qué voy a comer ahora?

— ¡Antón, eres un travieso!

—Lo que pasa es que era su hora de comida, pero su alimento se había acabado, pero al parecer él solito se encargó de conseguir alimento— explico Terry

—Cómo es que ese perro pudo comerse, todo eso

—Bueno Andy, cuantito tenga empleo te pago tu comida ¿sí? —hablo Terry, con una sonrisa

—No, pero enserio ¿Qué voy a comer?

—Bueno, ya que es mi perro el que se comió tu comida podría cocinar algo rápido, y te puedes quedar a comer con nosotros — ofrecí

—Pues ya que aquí, Terry, me ha dicho que cocinas delicioso acepto la invitación —dijo Andy sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos en Camping, esta vez llevamos a Antón con nosotros de hecho mi cuñada Mai tenia un gatito, los dos se la pasaban jugueteando; ya había conocido a su familia y a un hijo adoptivo de mi novio que nunca comento, me enojo un poco, pero lo conocí y me agrado el chico, se llama Rock Howard, todos eran geniales, Andy y Mai eran amables y me trataban como otra integrante mas; el amigo de Terry, Joe, era muy divertido y súper agradable.

Habíamos llegado de un paseo por toda la ciudad el cual había durado todo el día, al fin mi novio encontró trabajo, como integrante de grupo de pop, no es su estilo pero digamos que lo ayude un poco hablando con una amiga muy famosa "Athena Asamiya".

Terry y yo estábamos en su cuarto discutiendo ¿Por qué? Por sus estúpidos celos.

—Terry, entiéndelo, no estaba coqueteando con ese mesero. —estúpidamente creía que yo había coqueteado con ese mesero, solo lo salude por cortesía.

—Mary Blue, lo vi con mis ojos, flirteaste con ese mesero frente a mí.

— ¡Mai! Ven por favor — grite al ver que mi cuñada pasaba por el cuarto de mi novio, si, no habíamos cerrado la puerta

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto jovialmente Mai

—Dime Mai ¿acaso yo "seduje" al mesero que nos atendió en el restaurante?

—No, ni siquiera le hablaste

— ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Yo los vi, y no metas a mi cuñadita en esto—me contesto Terry aun como un energúmeno

—Diablos cuñado deja de ser un idiota —dijo Mai para después salir tranquilamente del cuarto

—Mary, yo los vi, solo pídeme perdón y no hay problema ¿sí? —dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Qué? Estás loco Terry no hay ninguna razón por la que tenga que disculparme y sabes que, me has hartado, desde que salimos del restaurante has estado reprochándome algo que no hice, así que terminamos, mañana vendré por mis cosas y mi perro, ahora me voy a un hotel o tal vez vaya a buscar al mesero que no se ni como se llama —lo último lo dije solo para molestarlo

— ¿Qué?, no Mary Blue, tu no vas a ningún lado

—Claro que sí, y no me vuelvas a buscar —dije y salí corriendo de ahí

Cuando pase por el apartamento de Andy me pregunto qué estaba pasando, les conteste que su hermano estaba siendo un estúpido.

— ¡MARY!

Escuche que gritaba Terry cuando ya estaba por salir del edificio

—Amor, perdóname por favor sé que estaba siendo un estúpido, lo siento, te amo y sé que tú me amas y obviamente no está coqueteando con ese mesero yo… yo solo lo siento

No tenía ganas de discutir más así que simplemente lo perdone

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terry yo ya teníamos 4 años de noviazgo y seguíamos igual de enamorado que el primer día, teníamos 8 meses de habernos mudados juntos a un departamento, esos 8 mese habían estado llenos de peleas y riñas por algunas de las malas costumbres de los dos, por ejemplo él no sabía lavar ni planchar su ropa por lo que la llevaba a la tintorería, eso se arregló haciendo un acuerdo de que yo lavaría y plancharía su ropa, pero él tendría que encargarse siempre de los trastes sucios, a él le molestaba que yo dejara el baño lleno de vapor, ya que yo me bañaba con agua muy caliente, lo arreglamos quedando en que él se bañaría primero y obviamente cuando tomáramos duchas juntos lo haríamos con agua a temperatura normal.

Sin embargo había algo que todavía no podíamos superar: que Terry dejaba su ropa tirada por cualquier lado en vez de echarla en el maldito cesto de ropa sucia.

—Terry, entiéndelo de una vez la ropa sucia se echa en el cesto de ropa sucia, para eso está, no es de adorno.

—Pero amor, es igual si está en el cesto o en un rincón, no veo la diferencia — fue su "brillante" respuesta

—Terry, hasta que no comprendas que la ropa sucia se echa en el cesto, terminamos, vete del departamento.

— ¿Qué?, no puedes terminarme por eso yo…

—Terry vete

—Amor

—Fuera

—Pero nena…

—Lárgate

—Mary no puedes…

— ¡Fuera, vete, lárgate, no vuelvas, largo, largo, largo!

—Está bien, me voy, me voy ¡Rayos!

—Sí, platica con tus amigo que tu novia te termino, yo le diré a mis amigas que soy libre de nuevo.

Le dije cerrando la puerta del departamento en su cara.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien se subía a la cama y me abrazaba, si Terry no estaba aquí ¿Quién diablos era?

—¡Aaaah!

—Amor, tranquila soy yo

—Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Yo… —suspiro y prosiguió— te prometo que ya aprendí a usar el cesto de ropa sucia, mira me he cambiado y he dejado la ropa sucia en el cesto —voltee hacia el cesto y en efecto ahí estaba la ropa que había usado el día anterior — así que prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, y hacerte feliz hasta que deje de respirar, es más seguiré haciéndolo de alguna manera, así como también juro que nunca dejare tirada mi ropa por ahí ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Lo último lo pregunto de rodillas y mostrándome un hermoso anillo

— ¡QUE!, oh dios si, si quiero

—Gracias Mary

—Te amo

—Te amo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿En qué piensa Sra. Bogard?

—En algunas de todas las veces que rompimos y volvimos a estar juntos

— ¡Oh!, supongo que a partir de ahora va a ser más difícil, no podemos estar divorciándonos y volviéndonos a casar —dijo con una gran sonrisa mi esposo

Si, era el día de nuestra boda.

—Bueno, estoy segura que nos estaremos peleando todo el tiempo, pero podremos resolverlo. Como todo este tiempo

—Te refieres a ¿tu gritándome y yo pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo?

—Exactamente

—Creo que podre sopórtalo —dijo Terry riéndose

—Entonces, amor ¿Qué opinas de los bebes?

—Pues no se ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido

—Bueno, porque en 7 meses y medio tendremos a dos en nuestra casa

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que dos? Desde cuando lo sabes?

—Bueno recuerdas mi malestar estomacal, en el hospital me hicieron un examen de sangre y debido a que tenía la hormona del embarazo muy elevada, me hicieron una ecografía y vieron que estamos esperando mellizos, y lo sé hace 1 semana me pareció un buen regalo de bodas

—Claro que fue un buen regalo

Dijo y después me beso apasionadamente

— ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!, ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ DE MELLIZOS! ¡SI!—grito, como loco, mí ahora esposo en medio de la fiesta

Si, los invitados nos veían como locos, aunque después empezaron a aplaudir y gritar. Nuestras familias y amigos nos vinieron a felicitar.

Tal vez mi Terry estuviera un poco loco y nos lleváramos como perros y gatos pero sin duda nos amábamos y era por eso que nada nos había podido separar de verdad.

Por cierto Antón sigue vivo.

OK, este one shot se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Romeo Santos "Tu rival"... disfrútenlo. ._.

Si no se que mas decir así que ¡ADIOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Psycho-Yagami


	2. Chapter 2 Athena and Iori

Capitulo 2

**_"De peleas, luchas y estupideces de una embarazada."_**

Athena/ Iori

_2 años después del ultimo torneo KOF XIII..._

— ¡No! No, no, no y no. ¡NUNCA MÁS! — Grito ella que se escucho por toda la mansión desde el cuarto— ¡Vete! Eres el _objeto_ más idiota que pudo haber pisado este mundo, oh, sí, no me mires así —frunció el ceño y dijo cada palabra con una furia completamente anormal en ella— Digo objeto porque lo que tú eres no puede siquiera, _siquiera, _compararse con una pequeña personita de cuatro años. ¡NO! No me toques —se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para no verlo a la cara—. No me toques nunca más. ¡Vete!

Una lágrima rozó su mejilla y cayó en el suelo. Él hasta creyó escucharla golpear la madera astillada y vieja, como una sórdida bomba que lo llevaría directamente a su perdición.

—Athena, por favor… ¡No hagas esto! ¡No me voy a ir! —ella lo miró sin poder creerlo, hastiada.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Bromeas, verdad, Iori? ¡VETE! —rugió, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a él, quien se quedó parado valientemente, sin moverse ni un milímetro, mientras ella le hablaba muy cerca de su boca, aunque no era para nada dulce:

— ¿Luego de lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué no recoges tu rostro del suelo, y tu poca dignidad y te largas? ¿O es que el niñito mimado no puede aceptar sus derrotas, ni, por lo visto, sus errores? ¡Cómo cuando peleabas con Kyo!

La tomó por los hombros, enojado por la acusación controlándose de no matarla en ese momento.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿Cómo podría engañarte? ¿A ti? ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Eres tan maniáticamente controladora que te darías cuenta hasta por mi rostro!

La sorpresa inundó de blanco pálido el rostro de ella, hasta que la furia descontrolada lo colmó de rojo nuevamente. _Oh, oh. No fue bueno decir eso… Estúpido, estúpido, imbécil_, pensó Iori , viendo su reacción, con algo de miedo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Un espíritu tan libre, tan desentendido de los problemas de la vida! —Dijo sarcásticamente— ¿¡Cómo te iba a controlar, si no estás ni un minuto conmigo!? ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Idiota!

Comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse, odiaba llorar frente a él y sobretodo en situaciones así. Lloraba cuando estaba completamente encolerizada, y él lo sabía.

_Esto no es para nada bueno. Para nada_, pensó.

—Athena, Princesa, escúchame…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme _Princesa_! ¡Ve a decirle a _esa _"Princesa"!

— ¡Es que no hubo nunca ninguna _esa_! ¡Nunca la habrá! ¿No entiendes? Oh, no me mires así, sabes que es cierto ¿De dónde sacaste que estuve con otra? ¡Es lo más estúpido que escuchado! ¿Quién fue el maldito que te dijo tal infamia?

Ella lo miró enojada, pero con un asomo de vergüenza en los ojos.

—Ken… Kensou me lo dijo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, la miró incrédulo y comenzó a reír con ironía.

Ella frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y le gritó:

— ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? ¿Qué, tenía razón?

— ¿Estás loca? —dejó de reír de pronto quedando serio.

— ¡No me digas que estoy loca! —lloró. Se secó las lágrimas y chilló: — ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces! No estás loca, estás algo sensible… eso creo.

— ¡No me digas que digo idioteces, Iori Yagami! Si me lo dijo, debe ser por algo. Si me engañaste dímelo ya.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Iori creyó querer suicidarse. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Ahora te vas, inútil?! ¡Te hubieses ido cuando te lo pedí! ¡Sí, vete, lejos, no vuelvas nunca más! ¡Te odio! —gritó, mientras que el pelirrojo abría la puerta, salía al pasillo. Athena corrió como pudo hacia la entrada y dijo:

"¡No! ¡Quédate!"

Iori , mientras sonreía al escuchar a su mujer gritar en el corredor, salió de su hogar busco al causante de su problema y cuando lo encontró, tomó a Kensou del brazo, que estaba tomando te junto con Momoko, Bao y el maestro Chin, estaban alrededor de su mesa y se mostró bastante horrorizado, y lo arrastró hacia su mansión, en donde Athena estaba sentada en una silla, mirando hacia el techo, desolada.

Colocó a Sie delante de Athena y ordenó:

—Dile la verdad.

Athena lo miró haciendo un puchero, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué verdad?

— ¡Dile!

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. ¡No nos pongamos agresivos, Yagami! —Dijo, con odio en su mirada— Él no te engaño, Athena, linda. Era una pequeña broma, espero no te lo hayas tomado a mal.

Ella la miró como si fuera un perro con dos cabezas. No era muy diferente a uno, de todas formas. Se secó las lágrimas y se paró en todo su esplendor apretando sus manos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves? ¡Tú, Idiota, malvado, tonto! ¡Casi lo mato! ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡YA! —rugió.

El chico castaño latoso abrió los ojos, algo asustado. Iori sonrió y lo llevó a la puerta, obligándolo a largarse de allí lo más amable posible, no es como si le quedara bien siendo amable con las personas, pero tuvo que aprender modales por Athena.

—Iori, lo siento tanto, sabes que con todo esto estoy… ¡uf! —bufó, se sentó en el sillón, cansada.

—No importa, Princesa, lo sé. Prométeme, solamente, que nunca vas a volver a creer algo así. Nunca. —dijo con seriedad.

—Lo sé, en otro momento de mi vida algo así no hubiera pasado. Pero bueno, ya ves —señaló su enorme barriga rellena con gemelos de ocho meses y su marido río divertido—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Él la besó, sonriendo y perdonándola. Ella frunció el ceño de un segundo a otro, se alejó y le preguntó:

— ¿De veras crees que soy _maniáticamente controladora? _—hizo un puchero.

—No cielo, nunca creería tal cosa —prometió, abrazándola y tocando su barriga con amor.

—Yo tampoco creo que seas un niño mimado no puede aceptar sus derrotas, ni sus errores y despreocupado por los problemas de la vida. Y sí estas mucho tiempo conmigo, no era en serio. —Sonrío —Eres mas fuerte que Kyo y mas lindo

—Me alegra saberlo.

Comenzó a dormirse mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de unos minutos, susurró:

— ¿Me traes helado de fresas y frambuesas? —él frunció el ceño, dudando mucho que existiera tal helado.

— ¿Qué ocurre si no hay de eso?

—Si hay.

El sonrió, negando el con la cabeza, divertido.

—Sí, Princesa—sonrió, porque esa era su vida, y la amaba más que a nada.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, es un delirio que se me ocurrió hace un rato y bueno, no es largo, y es bastante apresurado. Espero les guste y que manden review con tomates, flores o insultos, lo que quieran. ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Tercer capitulo K'/ Kula**

**Besos enormes,**

**Psycho Yagami.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kula and K'

Dedicación

: A mi celoso favorito. Te amo amor.

Capitulo 3

**"Celos infantiles de K'"**

Kula/K'

By: _Psycho-Yagami. _

— ¿Estás celoso? —Preguntó con inocencia la chica mientras caminaba junto a su novio por los pasillos del instituto en busca de sus casilleros.

— No —fue la única contestación de K' ante la pregunta formulada por Kula. Siguió caminando sin siquiera esperar los saltitos de su amada.

— ¿Estás seguro, K'? —Volvió a decir Kula mientras bufaba y se esmeraba en mantenerle el paso a K', quien no parecía querer esperarla.

— Completamente seguro, Kula—comentó sin siquiera mirarla.

Y la joven de hielo rodó los ojos, ¿por qué su amado luchador era tan infantil a veces? ¡Simplemente que lo admita y vuelvan a estar como siempre!

— Bien… —Dijo parándose delante de él, impidiendo su paso— Si no estás celoso, ¿me das un beso?

K' la miró fijamente, para luego apartar sus ojos de los de la chica y mirar en otra dirección, parecía estar ofendido.

— Podrías pedírselo al imbécil de "_Rock Howard_", ¿no, Kula? —Le preguntó de manera molesta.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura adornó el rostro de la peli celeste; lo miró llena de amor por unos segundos. ¡K' era tan lindo cuando estaba celoso!

— K'… —Dijo tomándolo por la nuca, atrayéndolo más a sí— El pobre chico tan solo me prestó un lápiz.

— ¡No, claro que no! Tú no puedes sentir las emociones tan… Desagradables que tenía ese idiota respecto a ti —Objetó él moviendo los brazos para que Kula comprendiera mejor todo, aunque paró cuando notó la mirada de más de más de un alumno viéndolo extrañados.

—Tranquilo, K'… —Susurró ella en su oído— No importa lo que él sienta, sabes que te amo, sabes que siempre te voy a amar, _K'._

K' sonrió, mientras la acercaba a sí mismo tomándola por la cintura. Kula tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un niñito haciendo semejante berrinche. Él confiaba ciegamente en Kula, pero era tan hermosa y perfecta que temía que alguien más la enamorara.

— ¿Y tú sabes que yo te amo a ti mucho más? —Preguntó K' sonriendo y depositando un suave y fugaz beso en los labios rosados de su novia— Lo siento, Princesita, por mi estupidez.

Kula sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esto.

— Está disculpado, Señor K' Dash —Para besar nuevamente sus labios.

Y por un momento, olvidaron que estaban en el pasillo del instituto, con uno o dos estudiantes mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Y K' olvidó por un momento, las cantidades de amor que estaba esparciendo involuntariamente, haciendo enloquecer a todos los jóvenes de la escuela. Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, y se dispusieron a seguir en busca de sus casilleros.

— Kula…

— ¿Si, K'?

— Vamos a la librería del colegio.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó mientras caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano.

— Quiero regalarte un lápiz, así no tienes que volver a hablar con el imbécil de _Rock Howard_.

...

Quizá alguien disfrute de "_esta cosa_" producto de mi delirante cabecita de novia.

En fin, disculpen por hacerles perder el tiempo. xD

Los quiero mucho.

~ Psycho-Yagami~


	4. Chapter 4 Yuri and Robert

Capitulo 4

**"Condiciones para salir con MI Yuri"**

Robert/Yuri

-Hola señor Sakazaki- saludo educadamente Robert

-ehh...García tu ¿piensas salir con mi hija?- pregunto el señor Takuma Sakazaki con una cara amenazante

-eh...si maestro...-respondió Robert algo nervioso

-bien entonces estas son las condiciones para salir con **MI **Yuri...

**Condición uno:**

Si entras en mi calle y pitas, será mejor que estés repartiendo un paquete, porque tan seguro como que existe el infierno, que no nada aquí.

**Condición dos:**

Tu no tocas a mi hija delante mío muchacho. Puedes mirarla, tanto como quieras, mientras no mires nada por debajo de su cuello. Si no puedes mantener tus ojos o tus manos lejos del cuerpo de mi hija, te los arrancare .

**Condición tres:**

Estoy al tanto de que los chicos considerados como chicos modernos de tu edad, usan sus pantalones tan sueltos que parece que se les caigan de las caderas. Por favor, no tomes esto como un insulto, pero tú y tus amigos son unos completos idiotas. Aún así, quiero ser justo y abierto de mente sobre este tema, así que te propongo un acuerdo: Puedes entrar por la puerta enseñando tu ropa interior y con tus pantalones diez tallas más grandes y no pondré ninguna objeción. Pero, para asegurarme de que tu ropa, en efecto, no se te saldrá durante el curso de la cita con** mi** hija, la aseguras a tu cuerpo con una grapadora eléctrica.

**Condición cuatro:**

Estoy seguro de que te habrán dicho que en el mundo de hoy, practicar el sexo sin utilizar un "método barrera" de algún tipo, puede matarte. Déjame aclararte algo: cuando se refiere al sexo, yo soy la barrera, y ten por seguro que te mataré.

**Condición cinco:**

De cara a conocernos mejor, tú y yo deberíamos hablar de deportes, política u otros temas del día. Por favor, no hagas esto. La única información que necesito de ti está en la página uno de este formulario y una precisa indicación de a qué hora pretendes traer a mi hija sana y salva a casa .. y la palabra clave que necesito oír de ti respecto a este tema es **"TEMPRANO"**

**Condición seis:**

No tengo ninguna duda de que eres un chico rico. Esto está bien, mientras mi hija diga que está bien. En caso contrario, una vez que hayas salido con mi hija, continuaras saliendo "sólo" con mi hija hasta que ella te deje. Si la haces llorar, yo también te haré llorar.

**Condición siete:**

Mientras esperas en mi recibidor, a que mi hija salga, y pasa más de una hora, no suspires ni te pongas nervioso. Si quieres llegar a tiempo al cine, no deberías quedar con **mi **hija. Mi hija se está maquillando.  
Un proceso que puede tomar más tiempo que pintar el Puente "Golden Gate". En vez de estarte ah de pie sin hacer nada, podrías hacer algo útil, como cortar mi césped o cambiarle el aceite a mi coche.

**Condición ocho:**

Los siguientes lugares no son adecuados para citarse con **mi** hija:  
lugares en los que haya camas, sofás o cualquier cosa más suave que un taburete de madera. Lugares en que no haya padres, policías o monjas a la vista. Lugares oscuros. Lugares donde la gente baile, se tomen las manos o se divierta. Lugares en que la temperatura ambiente sea lo suficientemente cálida como para inducir a **mi** hija a usar pantalones cortos, tops, camisetas cortas o cualquier otra cosa que no sean monos, suéter o una parka larga cerrada hasta el cuello. Deberán evitarse también las películas con escenas románticas muy intensas o con temas sexuales. Las películas en las que salgan sierras eléctricas están bien. Los partidos de hockey están bien. Ir a casa de viejos amigos, también está bien.

**Condición nueve:**

No me mientas. Puedo parecer algo barrigón, canoso, de mediana edad, un viejo maestro. Pero en temas relacionados con **mi** hija, soy el Dios del Universo, sabelotodo, todo poderoso y sin piedad. Si te pregunto a dónde van y con quién, tienes una sola oportunidad para decirme la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Soy conocido como "El dragón invencible". No juegues conmigo.

**Condición diez:**

Si en verdad la quieres, tendrás que prepararle su comida favorita "Curry, Pastelillos, kasujiro y el pescado"... Aunque a mi hija le gusta experimentar en la cocina... y por precaución mandare a Ryo para que te vigile...

-y bien Robert ¿Dónde saldremos? - interrumpió Yuri tomando por sorpresa a Robert

-ehh...bueno iremos a ver un partido de Hockey - dijo Robert y salió de la casa

-papa ¿ya asustaste a Robert? ... el si me gusta ¿ok? - aclaro Yuri cruzándose de Brazos

-quiero jugar con el un rato pequeña...cuídate y pásala bien - le dijo el señor Sakazaki a su hija

-esta bien papa' ¡adiós!

...

Bueno... esta cosa esta basada en mi vida real XD el chiste no pero mi papi se aprendió este chiste de memoria y se lo dijo a mi novio cuando me fue a buscar para que saliéramos al cine! xDDDDDDDDDD

espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar Rew! XD

~Psycho- Yagami~


	5. Chapter 5 Leona and Ralf

**Capitulo 5**

La boda de "Leona y Ralf", pero no todo sale color de rosa como planeaban! Ojala les guste!

"Una Ocasión especial"

**-Leona Heidern**

Ya faltaban pocas horas para el gran evento. El coronel.. digo Ralf y yo estábamos muy emocionados por el acontecimiento. Al fin podría lucir ese vestido blanco de diseño que marcaba cada rasgo de mi cuerpo. Me encantaba como me quedaba. Era largo, con diminutas piedras preciosas, rubíes y esmeraldas, haciendo diseños bellísimos, me sentía como una verdadera mujer sin mi uniforme. En ese preciso instante, estaba en el cuarto de baño con mi compañera y amiga ,Whip. Ella estaba trabajando en mi cabellera azul con una sola mano haciendo un peinado espectacular, mientras que con la otra me pintaba las uñas. Me sentía rara al verla tan ocupada en mi .Ella no me dejo ayudarla con nada, entonces empecé a vagar por mi mente. Yo amaba a Ralf con todo mi corazón aunque tenia que admitir que al principio estaba interesada en Yagami, no se porque me interesaba, tal vez porque era tan parecido a mi y tuvimos la misma suerte, la misma maldición de Orochi y cuando note que el no le interesaba, trate de seguir adelante. Whip me trajo de vuelta al mundo real cuando me pidió ayuda para colocarme la tiara, que hacia juego con el vestido, tenia rubíes y esmeraldas incrustados. Finalmente, Whip me dijo:

-Listo, estas perfecta.

-Muchísimas gracias Whip, te lo agradezco.-

-No hay de que. Ahora es mi turno de prepararme. Nos vemos.- hizo un saludo militar antes de retirarse

-Adiós- Respondí.

Y me voltee para contemplarme en el espejo. Estaba despampanante. Esperaba que los invitados me miraran y empezaran a cotillear, diciendo cosas muy lindas acera de mi, pero, seguramente eso no ocurriría.

**~Ralf Jones**

Faltaba tan poco. Ni siquiera me había vestido ni preparado mentalmente. Me iba a casar. Por un lado era lo mejor que podía pasarme, pero por otro lado, lo peor. Le tenia envidia de que sea soltero, pero a la vez sentía pena por Clark, él todavía no había encontrado a nadie de su agrado. Era mi compañero, mi amigo. Teníamos un montón de bromas planeadas para esta noche. Mientras repasaba todas las locuras que planeábamos hacer, Whip entra a la habitación donde me encontraba, y al verme con mis viejo uniforme verde, se puso como una loca.

-¡Pero Coronel! Como es que todavía no se ha vestido?! En 5 minutos empieza la ceremonia. Mas le vale que vayas a cambiarte porque sino me veras enojada en serio.- me amenazo con su látigo

-Oh, me gustaría ver eso -. Respondí.

-Ve ya, o sino. te las tendrás que ver con Leona también.-

"No, no, no, con Leona no, por favor." Pensé.

-Emm... bien soldado. Me iré a cambiar ahora mismo.-

-¡Rápido! - me ordeno ella en respuesta, se supone que soy su superior, bufe cansado.

**~Leona Heidern.**

Whip, la dama de honor, empezó a caminar en cuanto Athena, la cantante pop, hizo sonar las primeras notas de su canción de Pachelbel. Yo le seguí, con Heidern, mi Comandante, mejor dicho mi padre a mi lado. Todo estaba hermosamente decorado. Le debía mucho a Whip y Athena por todo su esfuerzo. Todos me estaban mirando. Me incomodaba un poco ser el centro de atención. Eso me dio mas ánimos a seguir caminando sobre el césped que estaba cubierto de pétalos de flores, mire hacia lo que simulaba un altar. Alli estaba el hombre de mis sueños, Ralf, y a su lado estaba Clark. Mi padre poso mi mano en la de Ralf y nos quedamos tomados de la mano hasta que fue hora del famoso "Acepto". Cuando me preguntaron, conteste sin dudar:

-Acepto.-

Ralf estaba contentísimo. Yo también. Cuando llego su turno, respondió:

-Acepto.-

No soy de las que lloran de la emoción, pero lo hice en ese preciso instante. Luego, llegaron los anillos. El mío era espectacular. Tenia un rubí del tamaño de la uña de mi dedo pulgar y estaba rodeado de esmeraldas pequeñas. El de Ralf era de oro. Simple. Me hubiera gustado que eligiera uno mejor. Eso me enfado un poco. Pero solo un poco. Iba a pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a ese hombre. Me tenia que acostumbrar a esa idea.

**~Ralf Jones**

Ahora, Leona era mi compañera, mi amiga, y mi esposa. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esa idea. Nos contemplamos a los ojos profundamente, sonriendo. Nos alejamos un poco de la fiesta, en Showthon, el día estaba perfecto. Sin sol, Sin lluvia. Con nubes. Pero seguramente que se podrían ver todas las estrellas en la noche.

Empecé a buscar a Clark con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Era hora de nuestro primer show. Cuando lo encontré, le dije:

-Ya es hora. Tenemos que empezar a preparar el área.-

-Esta bien. Yo me encargo del lado este del cuartel.- Respondió emocionado

-Ok, Entonces yo del oeste.-

Asintió con la cabeza.

Lamentablemente, le tenia que avisar a Leona que me iba a ausentar por un par de minutos, y lo peor era que no le podía decir a donde me iba, era una sorpresa. Cuando se lo trate de explicar, se puso como una fiera, pero oculto bastante bien sus sentimientos. Seguramente era porque había muchos invitados cerca. No me respondió, solamente se dio la vuelta indignada. Mejor, no me había preguntado hacia adonde me dirigía. Eche carrera hasta el lado Oeste de cuartel, Clark me estaba esperando.

**~Leona Heidern.**

Ralf se creía que podía desaparecer y luego aparecer cuando se le plazca. Peo no era así, tenia una boda que celebrar. Estaba completamente indignada. Encima no se me ocurrió preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía. Que estúpida que fui. Al cabo de 15 min. estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, cuando de repente, una extraña luz color verde surgió desde un árbol cercano iluminándome. La voz de Ralf a mis espaldas fue la que escuche a continuación.

-Leo, mi amada esposa. Te amo tanto. Lamento haberme ido. Tenia que hacer los preparativos para tu sorpresa. Espero que te guste.-

La forma en que lo decía me impedía pensar. Lo amaba tanto.

-Ralf, yo también te amo. Estoy segura que me encantara tu sorpresa.- respondí emocionada

-Entonces, Clark enciéndelos -. Le ordeno. - Cariño, mira el cielo.

Entonces, un espectáculo imperdible de fuegos artificiales ilumino el cielo. Había de todos lo colores, todos los tamaños. Fueron 10 minutos de fuegos artificiales sin parar. Estaba híper feliz. Amaba a Ralf con todo mi ser, hasta que...

**~Ralf Jones**

Quería llevar a Leo al techo de la casa para que los vea mas de cerca, y al tratar de levantarla, sin querer, le rompí la parte de abajo del vestido, ella quedo con sus diminutas pantimedias en medio de todos los invitados. No sabia que hacer. Acto seguido, todos lo invitados empezaron a reírse señalándola, Leona grito con todas sus fuerzas, y llorado se fue corriendo al interior del cuartel.

Estaba en estado de shock. No sabia que hacer. Si iba a consolarla, seguramente me regañaría, y no quería eso. Pero si no iba, se enojaría también. Estaba en una situación horrenda. Clark escucho mis pensamientos y me dijo en voz casi inaudible que vaya a ver como estaba, era mejor que vaya y que me regañe antes que no vaya. Corrí hacia el interior del cuartel. Escuche a Leo en la habitación de Whip, con la respiración muy acelerada. Mientras que subía las escaleras, escuche que Heidern me llamaba urgente desde afuera, algo estaba pasando. Salí a regañadientes y me encontré a todos los invitados, asustados y a Athena en posición defensiva. Estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero de pronto, escuche. Unos pesados pasos y unas garras dejaban salir flamas carmesí, me lo dijeron todo. "Máxima y K'" A continuación, vi patinar a una niña de cabello celeste hasta sus compañeros "Kula". Rápidamente, me incorpore, y fui corriendo hacia la escena. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar justo en mi boda? Estúpidos agentes de NEST. Los odiaba. Todo el cuartel, y no tenia la menor idea de por que estaban en la base, "En la boca del lobo". Mire a Clark, pero tenia cara de muy concentrado. Justo, Heidern hizo la pregunta que seguramente todos estábamos pensando:

-¿Que quieren?

-Vinimos a la fiesta.- Dijo Kula con una sonrisa ¿Acaso esta siendo irónica?

-¡Vinimos por Leona! -Gruño K' corrigiendo a la niña

-Igniz la necesita para su nuevo experimento. -Explico Máxima

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! . -Rugió Heidern .

-¡No se la llevaran! -Grite furioso.

Y se abalanzaron al centro de la fiesta, empezaron a destrozarlo todo, Heidern contra Máxima y la psíquica contra Kula la fiesta era un caos, mientras que Whip sacaba a los invitados de la base.

Ya estaba preparado para la pelea contra K' pero algo me detuvo… me di media vuelta y estaba ella.

**~Leona Heidern.**

Ya en mi habitación llorando, había decidido cambiarme, me puse mi uniforme habitual, y tratando de ocultar mi malhumor, baje para enfrentarme a mi esposo.

Pero cuando vi lo que estaba ocurriendo la Leona salvaje que tenia adentro se me escapo, y con un grito de guerra, corrí hacia Dash y lo agarre por el cuello, reteniéndolo ahí.

- Escucha Maldito! Nadie va a arruinarme mi boda mas de lo que esta – y grite nuevamente, estaba cargada de una fuerza sobrenatural que nunca supe que había tenido.

Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, incluido K' team.

Después de pegarle varias piñas al líder del equipo, el no dejo de resistirse y lo solté

-Y ahora me hacen el favor de irse! – Grite histéricamente lo mas fuerte que pude. Estaba totalmente segura de que la mitad de Showthon me había escuchado

-Si que eres fuerte – Susurro algo sorprendido K' y Máxima junto con Kula se colocaron a su lado.

De repente, separe mis brazos y una gigantesca esfera de color verde emergió de mi pecho destrozando las sillas y al equipo de K'. También sentí mis pupilas arder y mi cabello querer cambiar de color, pero no deje que el poder de Orochi me controlara y K' no tuvo otro remedio que irse rugiendo y sus compañeros lo siguieron, al parecer no le convenía que me transformara, Whip se veía extraña al verlo marchar.

Algunos de lo invitados a mi boda me estaban mirando… No sabia que hacer

-Así se hace mi Leo! – me dijo Ralf y me abrazo fuertemente

Todos empezaron a reírse, y continuamos nuestra boda, va lo que quedaba de ella porque todo estaba destruido.

Y desde entonces mi boda fue una de las mas recordadas por años, no de la manera que hubiera esperado, pero ahora con Ralf nos reímos de ello.

...

Espero sus reviews!

Besos

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


End file.
